This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of fluorescent lamps. More specifically the disclosure relates to a method and apparatus of sealing the ends of a protective sleeve to a fluorescent lamp. It is known to provide a protective sleeve formed from a material such as polycarbonate for a fluorescent bulb. Such sleeves surround the bulb and are intended to contain shards of glass, and the phosphor powder that coats the inside of the bulb in the event of breakage. This is advantageous in environments involving food and food preparation such as food processing plants and supermarket displays. It is desirable to seal the ends of the sleeve to help contain any shards of glass, phosphors, or gasses within the sleeve if the bulb breaks.
One such method of sealing the ends includes affixing caps collars or other end fittings to the ends of the bulbs. Such end fittings generally overlap the sleeve and may be configured to be removable and reusable. However, such end fittings have several disadvantages. Whether removable or not, such end fittings are generally insufficient to properly seal the ends of the sleeve. The end fittings generally must be designed specifically for different bulb styles. Additionally, such end fittings may have a diameter that is too large to fit into some fixtures. End fittings often represent a relatively significant increase in cost for the finished bulb assembly.
Another method involves coating the end cap of the fluorescent bulb with an adhesive coating or a double-sided adhesive tape. Such methods generally require heating and mechanically deforming the ends of the sleeve (e.g., with a collet or similar mechanism) to create the seal between the bulb and the sleeve. However, such methods typically require the addition of a complicated step in the manufacturing process that may result in breakage or other damage to the sleeve of the bulb. In addition, it may be difficult to obtain a satisfactory seal with such methods due to the difficulty in forming polycarbonate tubes, and the difficulty in obtaining a durable and lasting seal with the adhesive tape.
It would be advantageous to provide an apparatus and method for sealing the ends of a protective sleeve to a fluorescent bulb that is relatively inexpensive and that provides an improved seal.